The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a roller with a form-retaining external surface in which a cylindrical metal roller casing is centered relative to roller shaft means.
Such a method is generally known and is used, for example, for the production of guide rollers forming part of devices in which web-type material, for example plastic film, has to be conveyed during its formation or during the carrying out of a surface treatment such as printing and the like.
Such guide rollers are for cost reasons preferably not driven and are assumed to run along with the film through friction. However, such rollers often have a tendency to slip along the substrate, for example through dragging bearings or through the value of the starting couple needed to put such a roller into operation.
When a non-driven roller slips, the air film between the roller surface and moving film substrate can have an effect on the substrate which can mean that when, for example, a coating is being applied to the substrate unevenness occurs, for example in the form of a stripy finish.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for the manufacture of a roller of the type indicated above which does not have the above-mentioned disadvantages.